


It's better with you, even if you almost killed me

by stargazinggirl773



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Lightwoods are horrible skaters, M/M, maybe before the breakup?, not really set anytime during the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazinggirl773/pseuds/stargazinggirl773
Summary: Magnus and Alec go ice skating, but Alec doesn't know how to skate...





	It's better with you, even if you almost killed me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns the series and the characters  
> I'm sorrryyyy, I should be updating chapters 4 other fics, but writing fluffy stories is way more fun and more important than sleep:)  
> Enjoy!

_ ‘Trust me, it'll be fun”  _ he’d said.  It wasn’t fun, and Alec was terrified.  The tall, black haired boy was clinging to the wooden wall of the skating arena, legs shaking slightly on the wobbly ice skates.  He was even paler this evening, and his blue eyes were wide as they stared at his boyfriend, begging for him to pity him.  

An equally tall warlock was waiting a little whiles away, manicured hands on his narrow hips.  He was dressed as fabulously as ever, with skinny black jeans, and a dark green coat, a light sprinkling of glitter in his dark brown hair, multiple streaks dyed in various, bright colours.  Meanwhile, his boyfriend wore old blue jeans, torn at the knees, and a faded black hoodie, still managing to look as handsome as ever.

“Darling, you’ll never learn if you don’t let go of that railing.” he sighed, and his breath created a small puffy cloud in the cold air.

Snowflakes caught in the young, shadowhunters eyes were shaken loose and fell gently to the ice as the boy shook his head vigorously, eyeing the ice like he would a Greater demon.  But with substantially less bravery.

“It’s fairly easy, Alexander.  Just take it slowly, and skate over to me.” Magnus encouraged, before continuing: “If you can hunt monsters then I’m certain you can ice skate.”

That last statement earned him a glare from the part angel, before he visibly steeled himself and straightened up.  Alec slowly turned his feet towards his lover, and eventually his porcelain, long fingered hands slid off the wall reluctantly.  He looked down at the frozen water below, dusted with a fresh covering of white snow, before slowly starting to inch forward.

“Who would have thought a shadowhunter wouldn’t know how to skate” the downworlder muttered, endearingly, which caused Alec to look up at him sharply.

“I heard that!” he called out.

Magnus smiled brightly. “I know.  And what are you going to do about it if you’re way of there, sugar.” he responded to his boyfriend, teasingly.  A  _ challenge. _

The cerulean orbs narrowed, and Alec brushed his black hair out of his narrowed eyes in determination.  Shadowhunters wouldn’t back down from a challenge, especially not Lightwoods.  Magnus grinned.

Shaky ice skates inched forward, and after a couple of seconds, Alec managed to angle them partly outwards, which rewarded him a moment of effortless gliding to his sparkling boyfriend.  

Before he could reach him, however, the downworlder simply skated backwards skillfully, gracefully making wide circles around the frustrated teenager, his laughter sounding like Christmas bells.

Alec breathed out forcefully, frustrated at his cunning, evadeful prey. He quietly watched the movements of his slightly taller partner, and in blur of motion, the shadowhunter skated toward Magnus in a burst of speed.   _ Lightwoods learnt fast _ , Magnus observed, cat like eyes watching his boyfriend’s newly acquired skill.  Alec hadn’t yet learnt how to stop, however.

They collided into each other painfully, Magnus letting out a yelp of surprise, and as the fell their bodies twisted, Alec coming out on the bottom to soften the impact of the fall.  As they landed on the ice, a small flurry of the fallen snow went up around them, swirling as it was carried off by the wind.  

“Got you.” said Alec, slightly breathless and wincing under Magnus’ weight.

He laughed. “That you did.” Magnus replied, grinning down at the angel beneath of him.  

As the snowfall increased around them, large ice crystals getting caught in messy black hair, Magnus recalled the time he had went skating with Camille in England, centuries ago.  She was as graceful as he was, expertly spinning and leaping on the ice, white hair flying behind her.  But her eyes were not as bright as Alec’s, nor her skin as porcelain, and Magnus had never before felt such delight and  _ love _ for another person before, regardless if he was a dreadfully disastrous skater.

**Author's Note:**

> ending was meh, once again, but they're getting better? hopefully? (also, I miss angst)


End file.
